In particular types of working environments, it is advantageous, or perhaps even necessary, to be able to view multiple running software applications and/or web sites practically simultaneously. For example, in a financial or brokerage environment, a user generally has access to, or at least the ability to view, multiple displays or computer monitors each providing the user with different types of desired information. However, having multiple monitors or displays increases costs associated with providing and/or maintaining a workstation or working environment. Additionally, interacting with each application and/or web site sometimes requires separate input devices, thereby resulting in increased costs.